justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Maps
"Maps" by Maroon 5 is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancer The dancer is a girl with short pink hair. She is wearing a pink vest with a blue plaid crop top, a blue skirt, blue tights, and dark blue heels. In the chorus, her skin turns black, much like Don't You Worry Child. Background The background is pink with other warm colours in the background. At some parts lines of longitude and latitude can be seen, making the background look like a map as the song's title suggests. In some other parts, the pink background turns dark purple and dark lights flash in patterns. At other points, line grids are formed. Mashup Maps' '''has an unlockable Mashup with the theme '"Best of JD3", meaning it only features Just Dance 3 dancers. Dancers *What You Waiting For? *Forget You *Party Rock Anthem *I Don't Feel Like Dancing *Venus *Let's Go To The Mall *California Gurls '''GM1 *Apache (Jump On It) *What You Waiting For? *Forget You *Party Rock Anthem *Venus *Let's Go To The Mall *California Gurls GM2 *Apache (Jump On It) *What You Waiting For? *Venus *Baby Don't Stop Now *Only Girl (In The World) *Party Rock Anthem *Forget You *Video Killed the Radio Star *California Gurls Party Master Mode Maps ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions listed in order of appearance. ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch) * Maps * Snap The Rain/Insane Fitness/Froufrou Dance/Powered Circle * I Feel Crazy/Fashionable Shake/Tribal TipToe/Pump It Up * Dance With My Umbrella/Gomina Pumps/Jump And Feel/Walk Like An Explorer * Ice Punch/Self Control/Pendulum Whip/Hit Em Strong * Feel So Street/Western Slide/[[Summer|'Summer']]/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] * Follow My Rythme/It's Me/Dance Of Joy/Tortured Walk * Viva Sombrero/Neon Light Distress/Pom Pom Run/Shake Your Shoulders * Dance Like A Fool/Violent Walk/Crazy Walk/Double Shoulders * Winter Slide/Hippie Ragga/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Birthday' * Love You Softly/Glamorous Shake/Sexy Pumps/Retro Running * Ragga Pumps/Snake Vibes/Hippie Punch/Pixel Punch * Victory/Strong Girl/Let's Samba/For You You And You * Hands Up/Disco Mill/Spend Some Glitters/Groovy Shake * Men Exclusive/Rock My World/[[Summer|'Summer']]/[[Built For This|'Built For This']] * I'm The Future/Don't Move/Try Bollywood/Western Violin * Western Lash/I'm Stuck/Sing Everybody/Fitness Victory * Claws Balance/Tribal Samba/Play Guitar With The Devil/Crazy Walk * Cheerleading/Hippie Fight/Fear The Wolf/Que Calor * Charleston/Salsa Man/[[Built For_This|'Built For This']]/'Holding Out for a Hero' * Look At My Elbows/Overpowered Mill/Skiing Back Again/Rest A Little * Pom Pom Swing/Disturbed Shake/Check My Style/Black Light Cross * Maps Gold Moves Classic The classic routine has three Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 & 2: Clap twice in top right corner. Gold Move 3: Pull your arms to the left. This occurs when the final chorus begins. Maps - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Maps - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup The Mashup has two Gold Moves, both of which are the same:' ' Both: Cover your chest with your right hand such that it makes contact with your left shoulder (California Gurls) Maps (Mash Up) - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Both Gold Moves Trivia *This is the 2nd Maroon 5 song in the series, the first being Moves Like Jagger in Just Dance 4. *A map is shown in the background, referencing the song's title. *This might be the same as the third dancer in Safe And Sound. *The dancer resembles P!nk. *This is one of the few songs where the dancer's skin tone turns pitch black. *During the chorus, the dancer uses a move from Where Have You Been; ''the one where she puts her hands out at the line "I've been everywhere".'' ** However, in this song, there's only one pictogram that describes the move while in Where Have You Been there are two pictograms. * In the mashup Party Rock Anthem is not in the middle of the screen but to the side, some pictograms for Venus do not appear (only in Xbox 360 and Xbox One), and when I Don't Feel Like Dancing transitions in, it is a sudden one. * In the Party Master mode, the Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) coach uses her Just Dance Now Remake and Problem appears much bigger than its original status. Gallery Unknown-17.jpeg|The Thumbnail Maps.jpg|Maps Jd2015 maps.png Maps XBOX One.jpg|XBOX One snapshot of Maps. MAP.jpg MAPS_-_Maroon_5_-_Just_Dance_2015.png|Photos of the announcement video. M.png 215.png|The Avatar Videos File:Maroon 5 - Maps (Explicit) File:Just Dance 2015 - Maps - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Maps - MASH-UP -Best of JD3- - 5 Stars|link=https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5hlMmVVJbCg File:Just Dance 2015 - Maps - Party Master (Wii U Gamepad View) File:Just Dance 2015 Wii U Party Master (Maps) Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Rock Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Leaked Songs Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs with Party master modes